


Wherever You Go

by lazarus



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarus/pseuds/lazarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They go where the fight takes them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: damage control. Requested by Aida.

Every time Teddy gets hurt (well, hurt enough that even his healing factor doesn’t trigger instantly), Billy has to remind himself to breathe and keep his hands steady while he heals Teddy’s wounds. But even after Teddy recovers, Billy is still reeling from what happened, a long line of ‘what if’ scenarios piling up in his head: what if he’d been too late, what if he hadn’t been able to heal Teddy, what if Billy had _lost_ him?

But Billy knows Teddy is aware of what’s at stake. It comes with the superhero package. They all lay their lives on the line for the greater good, but that doesn’t mean Billy has to like it.

“You need to be more careful,” Billy says quietly, pressing his face against Teddy’s chest, taking in his scent and the warmth and the fact that Teddy is still here holding Billy back. The thought that Billy could have lost this makes him go crazy. He squeezes Teddy tighter.

“And you need to stop getting into trouble,” Teddy tells him, massaging the nape of his neck and toying with the ends of his hair. “Every time I look around and you’re not there, I have to run after you. It scares the hell out of me. Please don’t do it.”

But Billy can’t promise Teddy that any more than Teddy can promise him he won’t get hurt. They go where the fight takes them.

“Or at least, if you’re thinking of doing something stupid,” says Teddy, pulling back, “take me with you.”

There's a soft smile on his face as he says this, but Billy can see the seriousness behind Teddy's eyes, the meaning behind them.

 _Don’t go where I can’t follow_.

“I can do that,” says Billy, before pulling him down for a light kiss.

They can’t always guarantee each others’ safety, but Billy knows that it won’t stop them from trying.


End file.
